A False Face, A False Heart
by Captain Frappuccino
Summary: Elizabeth Swann was never one to break promises, but when promised to marry a man she never loved how can she not? James is the total opposite of Will and she can't lie to herself anymore. As the distance between herself and her love increases can there ever be hope for them ending up together? Will she leave if she can?
1. Prologue

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this, review!

* * *

"Rest assured Commodore, my daughter would not simply give her word." I could hear my father's muffled voice floating up the staircase and under her bedroom door. I rolled my eyes, he could be completely clueless sometimes; there had been no feelings in my promise save one: fear. It was motivated by the fact that I might never see Will again.

Hearing the front doors thud shut I sigh with relief knowing that James has left, its much easier to hide when one need not worry about the noise they make. I wouldn't be hiding if it weren't for that silly superstition that the groom cannot see the bride before the wedding. The wedding, it should have been the next day, it wouldn't happen though, not while I still had anything to do with it. I was torn from my thoughts as I heard my father's sharp knocks on my door, "Are you decent my dear?"

Quickly I move myself from where I stand, kicking a bag I had opened beneath my bed, I would retrieve it later. Hastily I sat myself in the chair at my vanity and pretended to be staring at my reflection, caught in an imaginary dilemma between a pair of pearl or diamond earrings. "Hmm? Oh, yes." I answer as though distracted. I set the jewelry down as my eyes follow his reflection as he makes his way over to the large window opposite the door, I can see that he is thinking something over, his brow creased with lines deeper than before. Had they always been there or were they a recent product of the past few months?

"Is everything alright father?" I ask turning to him, the rustle of my skirts is the only sound disrupting the tense silence that has settled over the room. He turned to look at me and I could see the tears brimming his eyes. "Papa," I stand suddenly wrapping my arms around his torso like when I was a child. My voice is quiet and broken, to see him like this reminds me of the night my mother died. Leaning my head on his chest I ask him, "What's wrong?"

He stays silent for a moment before speaking, "You remind me so much of your mother, do you know that?" His voice wobbles and I stay silent knowing he didn't truly expect an answer, he takes a step back and my arms drop to my side as I wait for him to continue. "I want you to have this." Reaching inside his coat he withdrew a small box and held it out for me.

Gingerly I took the small box, running my finger over the intricate carvings of the cool wood. I looked up at him in question then open the box, within it lay the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. I lift it from the box, holding the chain between two fingers I watch as the golden trinket twirls in the light of the lamps. Its long chain ends with a golden pendent, engraved with intricate designs that resemble vines, its oval shaped and catching it with my other hand I see its a locket. "It was your mother's," I jumped at the sound of his voice having forgotten he was still there. He placed his hand over the pendent and opened it, inside was a an inscription, "I hope that you will wear it tomorrow."

Looking back up at him I snap the locket shut, of course that is why he would give me this. "I will," I tell him, my words lack emotion as the spill from my lips. He smiles at me sadly, "You've become such a remarkable young woman Elizabeth, though I'm afraid you will always be just a little girl to me." A tear rolled lazily down his cheek and it was like a knife in my chest. "I'm going to miss you so much," His voice breaks as he speaks, and he pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and dabs his eyes. "I'm being a silly old man, my time with you has past. You need to live your life now." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead before moving by me to the door, he hesitated before leaving. "I'm so proud of you." With that he opened my door, and left; shutting the door behind him I leaned on it for support.

He wasn't being silly, in all likely hood he would never see me again. Tears flowing now I retrieve my bag from beneath the bed and look it over, inside I had placed what I believed I would need for the journey to come. Tonight would be my last night in Port Royal, the last time I would see my father and the night I would being to live my life. When darkness fell, I would run.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm switching POV's because I honestly find it awful to right from first person. Also to address my first review, you shall simply have to wait and see.**

**I own nothing BTW.**

* * *

**_A Month Earlier..._**

Elizabeth opened her eyes to the gray light of a cool morning, "Come now Miss, the day's beginning." Her gaze drifted to the chambermaid, Marie. She was between five to ten years older than Elizabeth, with tight brown curls that always managed to escape from behind the cap she wore. Her bubbly nature contrasted Elizabeth's rather subdued and sour mood as of late.

With a sigh she threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed; the floor was achingly cold against her bare feet a shiver ran up her spine as she moved behind the dressing curtain, apparently someone had already chosen her outfit or the day. A blue silk gown with floral embroidery and a bow at the neckline lay neatly on the chair. Something new, unsurprisingly, her father had been quite keen on the idea of her marriage and had been doting on her ever since. Perhaps it was some reward for making 'The right choice.' As he often reminded her throughout the day. And here I had thought myself perfectly capable of choosing something so simple as a dress. Removing her nightgown she slipped on a crisp white chemise, it was about the only thing she could do without help; the process of getting dressed was much too long, layers upon layers of dress and stockings and every other imaginable item were fit together like a puzzle until the dress lay perfectly on her thin body.

Moving to the mirror Elizabeth sat at the vanity with a huff, hot rods would add more curl to her naturally wavy hair until she looked like a painting of a European aristocrat. As a child she had often asked why all of this needed to be done. "But Papa," she would often whine, "I don't see why the latest fashion in London matters. We do not live in London." This statement would quickly be followed by a lecture on showing decorum and how a proper lady should act. "Smile Miss Elizabeth, it'll all turn out well, it is a very fine match." Her eyes flicked to Marie's reflection in the mirror, she wore a kind smile but Elizabeth found herself unable to return it.

"Am I finished?" She quipped, unwilling to speak on the matter. Standing she left without an answer, having lost all care for appearances lately. It wasn't as if it mattered, the person she wanted to see her was almost certain to never see her again. A fact that her father seemed to pay extra attention to keeping true, he left nothing to chance by filling her days with social gatherings she cared little for and wedding preparations that held no interest in her eyes.

'A very fine match' that seemed to be the only way this union was described, a matter of society not of love or fondness. It was an emotionless sentence, one a person might use to describe furniture of a new house or the combination of dress and jewelry. Unable to deal with the thoughts any longer Elizabeth fell back against the patterned wall, eyes cast up at the ceiling she fought back tears that had been threatening to spill for months now. Her heart was gone, in it's place lay a sinking hole that robbed her of all other emotion; they had gone back to their circles, two that were sure never to intersect again. There was no median for her and Will, no place where they could be happy here.

From below she could overheard the conversation of between her father and future husband; the thought made her feel faint and put an ill feeling in her stomach. She was doomed to spend the rest of her life with a man she could never love, closing her eyes she could stare at the white molding of the ceiling no longer, it was too much like her right now. Blank, emotionless, in dire need of something to fill in the blank spaces within her. "Damn you James Norrington."

It had become her mantra as of late, damn him for being a good man, for being kind to her, for loving her. Biting her lip hard she fought back a frustrated scream; they would know she had left her room y now and though the mansion was large it was not large enough for her to take more than a moment to reach the drawing room.

Breathe Elizabeth, just breathe. In and out, like the waves, in and out. She attempted to cool the emotions welling within her and find that state of numbness that had become her savior. Concentrating on the rustle of her skirts and click of her heels on the stairs she made her way to the first floor and into the drawing room.

_A Few Hours Later..._

Elizabeth's head leaned against the cool glass of the carriage window as she watched the town pass by in a rainy blur. A sigh escaped her lips and fogged the glass, with a small almost inaudible laugh she traced shapes until they faded away, lost amongst the drops of water that raced each other outside. Her father spoke to her in words that she couldn't hear clearly, she should be looking at him, but then again she should be doing a lot of things. Her brown eyes drifted to the figure next to her, tall and composed just as a man in the Royal Navy should be, he focused on her father's words, seemingly interested in what her father had to speak about. Perhaps feeling her gaze his green eyes flashed towards her. Silent questions hidden beneath a calm facade met bored uninterested brown orbs, she held his gaze for a moment before looking away lazily.

They were on their way to what her father assured her would be a delightful party, she doubted it though. His idea of delightful centered around talking of politics while her opinions were politely ignored and pushed to the women's circle where the gossiped about those who had done something to break the fragile social norm expected to be upheld at all costs. No doubt they often spoke of the Governor's unruly daughter, the one who had been kidnapped and without a doubt corrupted. They would speak of her upcoming marriage, "I'm not entirely sure what he sees in her, she frigid. Can't be very appealing, like a doll, except not as pretty." Whispers behind lace embroidered fans and passed between red lips.

A sigh from across the carriage was her queue to sit up straight and look interested, "As I was saying, your gown will be here in a matter of days. Isn't it wonderful." Forcing a smile she nodded, "Yes, very." Her hands were folded in her lap, absentmindedly she drew small circles on the finer where a ring would soon lay. An exquisite chain, jeweled and golden would bind her forever to the spot she now found herself."How much longer is it now?" Elizabeth didn't keep track herself, finding that asking her father allowed her to play the part of excited bride to be, he imagined her no doubt counting down the days to what would be her greatest happiness. She did this because allowing herself to lose count of days let her not dwell on it for too long.

Giving an approving smile her father informed her that it was just twenty days away; at the sound of this her heart beat fast in her chest, it was alarming and every part of her was sure that they could hear it. If they could, they said not as the carriage continued to bump down the road in silence. Her eyes grew heavy and she felt herself slip away, the rhythmic galloping and splashing of the horses hooves lulling her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_"Elizabeth! Let's not dally, there are things to be done." Elizabeth's eyes move to the figure of her father waiting by the carriage, his dark wig just as perfectly placed as ever. He showed no signs of having been at sea for months; never once was he ill or weary. Once they had reached the stifling, humid, hellish air of Port Royal though, her father had come quite undone. The change soured his mood, and the small blonde understood why, the hot air lacked breeze and the sun beat mercilessly down upon them. Her curls stuck to the back of her neck, only increasing her discomfort, the air was harder to breathe, like she couldn't find enough in her lungs and each breath was too shallow. Already she missed England. Rolling her eyes the young girl looked back to her new friend._

_"What is going to happen to you Will?" She asked with curious brown eyes. William Turner his name was, he came from Scotland looking for his father after his mother had died; he was, in her twelve year old eyes, very handsome with his dark chocolate brown curls tied at the nape of his neck and his wide, sharp deep brown eyes. She knew not much else, the boy had seemed reluctant to talk of much, due to the ship's accident no doubt. He looked like he was going to respond mouth open he quickly closed it and looked down._

_"What is it?" She turned around to see Lieutenant Norrington standing behind her, towering over her really. James too wore his dark hair at the base of his neck, a fine black ribbon holdin it into place, his wasn't real though, she reminded herself. He showed no expression, "Miss Swann your father is calling for you I believe." His voice seemed the slightest bit condescending as he continued, "Mr. Turner here will be just fine, a nice job at the Smithy will do him good." Elizabeth nodded but hesitated, "Go on Miss Swann." with that she looked away from the two and made her way to the carriage with slow steps. She didn't want to leave him, they had only just meant but already she could tell he was important. With a glance over her shoulder she gave Will a reassuring smile, everything would be fine. Her vision was blocked at Mr. Norrington stepped in her line of sight, it was the first of many times he would come between the two._

Elizabeth jolted awake at the sound of her father's voice, a blush crept onto her pale cheeks, they had noticed her doze off. Acting as if nothing was wrong she sat up straight and fixed her hair quickly before delicately taking the hand offered to her and exiting the coach. Glancing around she noticed that most had already arrived, they were late she guessed. Arm laced with James' they made their way through the doors and navigated the throng of people, polite conversation was made with comments on her dress and what a fine match the two made. Whenever someone spoke of the two she went out of her way to pretend that she thought the same, looking at James with a smile or what would appear to be an admiring glance. In the end they came from dead eyes and forced lips, she didn't want to lie to the world and to James but she saw no other choice. He would glance at her in the same way, but she could not bring herself to meet the happiness and love in his eyes when she could never match it. In the loud room his presence both calmed and unnerved her, he was keeping her afloat in all this and yet at the same time she feared he could see right through her facade.

Eventually the time came for them to part ways, her father and fiance off to talk politics with the men in the drawing room and she to stand by and half listen to idle gossip in the gardens. "Elizabeth, darling you look simply marvelous. Honestly I am just going to have to find that dressmaker of your's and buy everything he has!" A smile graced her lips as Marie approached her. She wore a garish yellow gown with bell sleeves and a large bow at the rather plunging neckline, the stomacher was finely embroidered and her outer petticoat was made of silk. The woman had gained quite the reputation around Port Royal having married into a rich family much to said family's dismay. Of course that was years ago and both her husband and his parent's had passed away leaving her all the money they'd owned; she had wasted no time in creating a reputation for herself with it. Her parties were notorious for their wildness and lack of morality. Marie's lack of morality was even further known as she often gave private tours of her rose garden to men, as gossip would say.

"Marie, lovely as always." She spoke as greeting before making the motion of kissing each other's cheeks, after stepping back Elizabeth was sure that her cheek had a large pink smudge from the excessive make up the other woman wore, if she did no one spoke of it. "How've you been?" And so it began, as at every party Elizabeth and Marie would stay away from the gossip circle for at least an hour before joining in, honestly she cared little for the women but her father hated her and in a way it was the last act of rebellion she could perform. Marie had begun to speak of her newest love interest, a certain Theodore Groves, when Elizabeth overheard the conversation just behind her, "Saw him the other day, yes William Turner. Thought he'd sailed off with that Sparrow fellow but no guess he didn't, better hope the Commodore doesn't get his hands on him."

All the color must have drained from her face as her eyes went wide, was he really in Port Royal? Was it actually possible; she needed to find him. "I'm terribly sorry Marie, I'm feeling a tad bit ill. It was lovely to see you." Her heart raced as she stepped away from the gathering of people and into the maze of roses. She needed to collect her thoughts, to think of a way to get in touch with him, but then again, if he wanted to see her wouldn't he have found her already?

The thoughts were driven from her mind as she heard her name, Elizabeth knew the voice and at that moment she was convinced that there was truly a lord above. Just yards away from her, half obscured in shadow stood the man who's face appeared every time she closed her eyes. "Will." She breathed out before finding herself wrapped in his arms, her arms interlocked around his neck, her face was buried in his shoulder. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she inhaled his scent, it was sea air and something she couldn't place. "I'm so sorry, I should have said it back, I should have-"

"Shh," he quieted her moving his hand from her waist to cup her face, his warm brown eyes stared down at her's. The world around them ceased to exist as his lips moved to meet hers. The kiss was timid and sweet at first, full of sadness and longing as their lips moved in sync. His hands slid back to her waist as the kiss grew more intense, this was what she wanted. To be with him like this, always and forever. When the kiss broke they attempted to catch their breath. Elizabeth chewed her lip, he was back but what did that really accomplish? He was an outlaw and she was promised to another man, the odds were against them in every corner. Playing with a stray brown curl that had fallen from his hair tie she looked up at him, eyes full of worry.

**"What are we going to do, Will?"**


End file.
